1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an insulating and cooling cracking device, particularly to an insulating and cooling device providing thermal insulation function when pyrolysis proceeds in a cracking furnace, and also rapidly cooling down the cracking furnace after the pyrolysis process is completed.
2. Related Art
A common method for processing trash or waste is by means of burying or using incinerator, melting furnace, or thermal cracking furnace. However, in recent years, the trash or waste treatment problem has drawn more and more public attention. By the development of technology, the trash or waste caused negative effect to the environment or with poisonous chemicals, such as huge amount of obsolete tires, if not being well-managed in a proper way, will pollute the natural environment and is seriously harmful to the health of the human beings.
A burning temperature of the incinerator is about 800° C.-900° C., which can burn the trash or waste to ashy condition. A burning temperature of the melting furnace is about 1500° C., which can turn the ashes into melting condition. However, these methods cannot recycle useful materials from the trash or waste, and cannot reduce the processing cost and pollutions as well.
Pyrolysis is a method by heating the trash or waste at about 500° C.-800° C. in a non-oxygen or near non-oxygen environment (by using a vacuum pump) to separate and recycle the organic compound. The temperature needed for the pyrolysis is relatively lower than the incinerator and melting furnace. The pyrolysis products of the obsolete tires mainly include liquid oil, carbon black, steel wire, and some flammable mixed gas containing three-phase products. Thus, using pyrolysis to process the trash or waste can obtain fuels and some useful chemical products. In view of forgoing, pyrolysis is a better way to deal with the trash or waste nowadays, because some useful by-products can be obtained after the procedure.
A conventional thermal cracking equipment includes an outer furnace and an inner furnace, and the pyrolysis process is happened in the inner furnace with a closed space. When the pyrolysis process is completed, the temperature of the inner furnace is about 500° C. As mentioned above, carbon black is a pyrolysis product that can be recycled after the pyrolysis process. However, the carbon black should be kept in a low temperature environment, such as 50° C., to prevent from burning with the oxygen of the air. Thus, the thermal cracking equipment should be cooled down to gather the carbon black. However, a cover of the inner furnace in the conventional thermal cracking equipment cannot be directly opened to cool down the temperature, and the thermal cracking equipment can only be cooled down in the environment by itself. Moreover, cooling down by opening the cover of the inner furnace not only will result in self-combustion of the carbon black due to the high temperature, but also cause flying dust, which accompanies with high temperature, that can seriously influence the working environment and damage the worker's health. Since the outer furnace is designed to maintain the temperature, it usually has to take a long period of time, such as 6-8 hours, or even 24 hours, to cool down the outer furnace to a desired low temperature, such as 50° C.
The critical issue for today's industrial thermal cracking process lies in that: when the pyrolysis process is completed, the cooling time for the inner furnace is long, which seriously influences the product yield rate. Therefore, an improved thermal cracking furnace structure is necessary to speed up the cooling rate of the thermal cracking furnace, and able to quickly recycle the by-products such as the carbon black, thereby noticeably shortening the processing time.